Reunited with family,Before tragedy strikes
by catsblood15
Summary: Sequal to Seto Kaiba isnt who he claims to be. Seto has been reunited with his brothers after 6 years. Can the brothers adjust to Seto's condition, and what of the threats on Seto's life? yaoi,Rape,Abuse, incest, and Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: PART 2!)**

"Home at last!" Seth said as he helped Seto out of the car.

"Wow this is your home!?"

"No"

"Oh then who's home is it?"

"Its ours kiddo. You own it to."

"I do!?" Seto was shoked. He'd never owned anything as far as he could remember. Somehow though this place felt familiary. He'd never been here befor, had he?

"Big brother have i been here before?" Seto asked

Seth smiled as he heard Seto call him big brother.It had taken him three days to get Seto to call him Big Brother instead of master but it worked.

"You have been here before. This house belonged to our step-father. You used tolive here before you were kidnapped." Seth said as he hugged Seto.

"Listen Seto, Sean, Micheal, and Mokuba are waiting behind those doors. Its alright if you dont remeber them ok. We'll help you "

"Ok big brother!" Seto said as he crushed Seth in a bear hug.

"Hahahaha ok ok lets go inside before you suffocate me to death."

Seth opened the door has he yeld for his brother's.

"HEY GUYS IM HOME! Seto go wait in there." Seth said as he pointed to the den.

"Ok big brother"

"Hey Seth." Sean said as he gave Seth a hug. Sean had Black hair and blue eyes. He was tan and very well built. Micheal had blond hair and violet eyes and he to was well built.

"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba shouted as he hugged Seth.

"Guess what yu guys."

"What" micheal said

"ive got a huge surprise for you in the den come on." Seth said as he dragged his three brothers into the den. Thebrothers gasped as they looked at the figure in the room. There sitting on the red velvet couch was none other than their lost brother Seto.

**(AN:SO HOW WAS IT?)**


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Hiiiiiii! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO)

"S..Seto?" Micheal whispered

"Oh my god Seto!" Mokuba said as he rushed over to his lost brother. Only to have Seth hold him back.

"Whoa there little one.Seto has been through alot these past 6 years, he doesnt need a monkey jumping on him."

"Right" Mokuba walked over to Seto and gave him a big hug. Micheal and Sean sat down on the couch and hugged their little brother. Tears were flowing down their cheeks., but when they saw his eyes, they relized that this boy could not be thier lost brother.

"Alright kitten" Seth said as he grabbed Seto's hand and led him to his room. Seto was going to be staying in Seth's room for a few days, while they not only fix and clean his room, but till the nightmares subsided.

"Well Seto, here is my room. You'll be staying in here till your room is fixed up."

"Ok big brother." Seto said as he stood by the door.

"Whats wrong?"

"Im not allowed in a room that my master didnt say i could go into."

"Seto." Seth sighed "You can go anywhere you like in this house. Its your home too."

"Oh right sorry"

"its ok kiddo" Seth said as he watched Seto enter the room. "Why dont you take a nap."

"Im good bigbrother."

"Ok well the bathroom is over there" Seth said as he pointed to the door beside his desk. "Now ive got to go to work, i'll see you later tonight."

Seth kissed Seto goodbye as he left too go to work. Seto went to the window to watch Seth leave, as he watched the limo pull out Seto decided to explore his new home. As he made his way down the hall, he saw a red oak door with the letter S. Seto opened the door and stepped inside, only to wish he hadnt.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN MY ROOM!?" Sean said as he slapped Seto across the face.Seto cried as Sean hit him two more times across the face.

"Big brother im sorry" Seto cried

"Listen here you bitch" Sean said as he grabbed Seto's throat. "You are not my brother, and you are not to go near the others. Seth may think your our lost brother but your not. Understand!?" Sean said as he threw Seto accross the room. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND BITCH!?"

"Y...yes master." Seto said as he layed on the floor and cried.

"Your pathetic. Look at you, lying on the floor and crying like the baby you are." Sean said as he kicked Seto's ribbs. "Go get me a cup of tea you worthless bag of shit."

"B...but Big brother said..."

"Escuse me" Sean said as he slapped Seto for the fourth time that hour. All those hit were leaving a good bruise on the poor boy's face. "I told you TO NEVER CALL US THAT GOT IT! And as far as Seth is concerned, if you dare tell him what ive done t you. You will suffer greatly. As of today, you are mine, Meacheal's and Mokuba's slave. You will what your told when your told got it."

"Y...yes sir"

"You know i liked it when you called me master. Thats what you will call me, Micheal, and Mokuba."

"Y...yes s..sir " Sean slapped him again "I m...mean m...master!"

"Goodboy bitch. Now..." Sean said as he messed up his room "Clean this mess up, then go serve the other two until i need you."

Seto cried as did as he was told. When Seth told him that they were going to a place where Seto would be loved and cared fore, Seto never imagined it would be like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Seto walked down the hall looking for his brothers. No thats not right,they werent his brothers, they were his masters. Seto walked down the hall looking for his masters as Sean came into view.

"Micheal and Mokuba are in the game room. Get to it now you stupid ass bitch."

"Yes master."

When Seto finally found the game room, he noticed his two masters playing on something. What had Seth called it? I think a T.v. Yes thats it a t.v. Seto watched as Micheal hugged his little brother. Seto was starting to miss Seth. Not one second went by that Seth didnt hug Seto. But now that he was at work and his masters were telling him what to do, there was no time for hugs. Seto made his way over to the two people sitting on the couch.

"Masters would you like anything to eat?" Seto asked

Mokuba looked over at Micheal with confusion written on his face.

"Um no thank u Seto." Micheal said

"Yes sir." Seto said as he left the room to find Sean and see if he was needed.

"Well look its the bitchy ass punk. Did you do as you were told?" Sean asked

"Yes master."

"Good now lay down on the bed"

Seto did as he was told. He knew what was comming and he was afraid. Sean told Seto to strip as he took off his belt.

"Now that your naked, lean over the bed"

"Yes master" Was all Seto said as Sean's belt collided with his ass.

**(AN: SEAN IS ACTUALLY MY BROTHER IN REAL LIFE LOL BUT DONT WRY HE DOESNT ACT LIKE THAT.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: WOW 4th CHAPTER ON THE SEQUAL!!! IM GETTING GOOD!)**

Sean took off his belt as Seto leaned over the bed. Seto did as he was told, he cleaned Sean's room and did as Mokuba and Micheal told him.They didnt know what Sean had done or told him to do. Seto screamed as Sean's belt made contact with his ass. Sean roughly pulled Seto's hair as he whispered, "Seth may think your our lost brother, but im going to prove that your just some punk whos trying to take advantage of what we have." Seto cried as Sean hit him a couple more times.

"Now you little punk, go get dressed and get out of my face."

"Y...yes master" Seto said as he ran towards Seth's room. Lying on the bed was a pair of pajamas Seth had given him before he left for work. After Seto got dressed he fell to the floor and cried.

Around 10:00 Seth arrived back at the mantion.

"Hey little bro." Micheal said

"Hey Micheal whats up?" Seth asked as he saw the look on his brother's face

"We need to talk about Seto"

"What about him? Is he ok!?"

"Im not sure. Alittle while ago when Mokuba and I were playing a video game he came in asking if we needed anything. But what bothered me the most was the fact that he called us master."

"Oh no. Listen Micheal theres something you need to know about Seto."

"What."

"Remeber when Seto had been kidnapped?"

"Yeah"

"Well it turns out that he had been takin to a whore house and treated not only as a sex pet but as a slave. He called me master for the whole week after i rescued him back in Russia."

"Oh my god. Well what do we do?"

"The same thing i did. Keep reminding him that hes our brother."

"Hnmmm. alright but theres one more thing."

"What is it."

"There were bruises on his face" Micheal said as he watched Seth get up and run to his and Seto's room.

**(AN:AM I DOING OK SO FAR?????)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Seth and Micheal ran into Seth's room and gasped. There, standing in a pool of blood in the corner of the room, was Seto.

"Seto!" Seth said as he rushed over to help his little brother.

"Micheal get some bandages"

"Already on it" He said as he brought a bowl of water, a wash wrag, and bandages over to the teen.

"Sit down Seto i need to clean you up" Seth said as he tried to get Seto to sit down. Seto whimpered as he sat down.

"Whats wrong sweety?" Seth asked worriedly. Seto dint answer.

"Seth lets take his pants off and see if theres a reason why hes hurting so much"

"Agreed"

"Seto turn over and lay on your stomach." Seth said. Seto did as he was told only to realize what his so called big brother was doing. He was taking his pants off!

'im better off with my old master' Seto thought as he felt his pants being takin.

"Oh my god" Micheal said

"What the fuck" Seth said "Sweety where did you get these bruises? Micheal get me some lotion for his bruises"

"Right"

"F...from m...master" Seto said as he started to cry again

"Baby thats impossible. These bruises werent on you before." Seth said as he held Seto in his arms after putting on the medicine.

"N...no n...not that master. My...my new m...master."

"New master?" Seth said. Seth's eyes widen as he realized who the master Seto must have been talking about.

"Micheal..."

"im thinking the same thing bro"

"But why would Sean do this?"

"Lets find out. Come on Seto" Micheal said as he picked Seto up in his arms. Seth smiled at Seto as he cuddled up in Micheal's arms. He shouldnt be doingthis, his master would get mad. But Seto felt safe in his arms, and right now, he didnt care about his master. He had two brothers who loved him. Theydidnt have to tell him. He could feel it.

**(AN: YAY SETO IS LOVED YAY!!!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN: WORD FOR THE WISE! SETHS PISSED!)**

"YOU BASTERED! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Seth screamed as he barged into Sean's room

"What are you talking about Seth?" Sean asked

"You know very well what the fuck im talking about! How dare you take a belt to Seto's ass and how dare you slap him!"

"Oh that. Hes nothing but a punk ass bitch." Sean said as he walked over to the window.

"You bastered. Becouse of what you did, Seto tried to kill himself. Becouse of you, hes worse then when i found him back in that whore house." Seth yelled.

"You what? You found that bitch in a whore house and brought him here!?" Sean screamed as he quickley left to find and kill the little whore.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked

"To find and kill that little bitch"

"You go anywhere near Seto and it will be the last thing you ever do. GOT IT! Seto is messed up enough without you trying to kill him. " Seth said as he made his way to Micheal's room where he and Seto were. Seth smiled as he saw Seto curled up on Micheal's chest. Seth walked over to the bed and storked his twins cheek.

"Hey Seth" Micheal said "What happened back there?"

"Nothing. Sean is to never go near Seto no matter what. And to be sure of that, Seto will go to work with me."

"Thats a good idea." Micheal said as Seth climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around his little brother.

"Well duh i thought of it."

"Keep it up you" Micheal said as he hugged Seth and Seto.

**(AN:NOT LONG I KNOW BUT I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE FOR THIS CHAPTER. BUT I PUT UP 4 CHAPTERS SO FAR SO THAT SHOULD BE GOOD 4 TODAY. NOW STARTING NEXT WEEK, I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE EVERYDAY LIKE IVE BEEN DOING BECOUSE OF SCHOOL. SO SUNDAYS AND THE NIGHTS MY MOM WORKS LATE ILL UPDATE OK! THANK U!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN: HNMMMMMMMMMMM WELL I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING SOON ENOUGH)**

Seth woke up when he heard the shower running. Looking over at the otherside of thed, he noticed Seto was still asleep, wrapped up in his arms.

"Micheal" Seth whispered

"What?"

"Just wandering if you were the one in the shower."

"Oh, ok, wait why are we whispering?"

Seth nodded his head towards the teen in his arms.

"i dont want to wake him up yet." Seth said as he quietly got out of bed to take a shower. "he had a rough day yesterday and he needs his sleep." Seth said as he made his way over to the bathroom.

After Seth was done taking a shower and had gotten dressed, he walked over to his brother and woke him up.

"Hey kitten wake up" Seth said

"Wha...what"

"Its time to wake up. Come on lets get you dressed" Seth said as he helped Seto get dressed.

"Big brother why are we getting dressed so early?"

"Im taking you to work with me. Would you like that?" Seth said as he looked at Seto's face.

"Yeah!"

"Hahaha ok well lets get you something to eat and then we'll be off." Seth walked down the hall with Seto right beside him, as they entered the kitchen they noticed Sean was there making toast. Sean looked over his shoulder as the two brothers entered the kitchen.

"where are you going?" Sean asked

"Work where else." Seth replied

"Wheres Micheal?"

"He already left. Hes meeting me there."

"Hnmmm wait why is the whore dressed?"

"Why are you dressed?" Seth asked

"For work."

"Well there you go. You just answerd your own question." Seth said as he got a cerial bar for Seto. "Lets go kiddo. We dont have time to eat but hopefully the cerial bar will hold you over till lunch."

"Dont worry big brother it will!" Seto said as he and Seth climbed into the limo.

"Seth wait" Sean said as he ran to catch up with his brother before he left.

"What do u want?"Seth asked as he rolled his eyes

"Why are you taking him with you?"

"Argh what do you think genious!? Im taking him with me so you dont hurt him!" Seth yelled as the driver pulled out of the drive way and headed for Kaiba Corp.

"Big brother" Seto asked worringly as he looked over at his big brother

"WHAT!" Seth snapped.

Seto crawled over to the corner of the car as Seth looked over at him.

"Im sorry sweety" Seth said as he pulled Seto into a tight embrace. "Whats up"

"Im sorry big brother."

"For what"

"For causing you and Sean to fight" Seto said as he looked down at the floor. Seth lifted Seto's chin and kissed his nose.

"You did nothing wrong kitten ok. So dont think you did. Alright."

"Alright big brother" Seto said as he snuggled closer to His older twin brother.

**(AN: I DID THE BEST I COULD WITH THIS CHAPTER.THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER THAN ITS PREQUAL SO FAR IVE GOT 13 CHAPTERS PLANNED OUT.) **


	8. Chapter 8

**(AN:IM LOST FOR THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW WHAT I WANT JUST NOW HOW TO START OR WHERE TO START.**

**SETO IS WEARING THE BATTLE CITY ATTIRE WITHOUT THE TRRENCH COAT AND SETH IS WEARING THE PURPLE OVER COAT ATTIRE FROM THE EPISODE WHERE ISHIZU CALLS HIM AND TELLS HIM TO COME TO THE MUSEUM AND THE EPISODE WHERE HE FIGHTS ALISTER FOR THE FIRST TIME.)**

"Seto wake up we're here" Seth said as he gently shook his brother awake.

"Bout time" Seto said as Seth laughed.

"When they went inside, Seth looked at his brother's face and noticed that he was in complete aw.

"WOW its huge!" Seto said as he ran to catch up with his brother,who was already in the awaiting elevator

"Bg brother wat is this thing? And why do i feel sick?" Seto asked as he held his stomach.

"Its called an elavator. It takes you to one floor from another without having to use the stairs."

"Oh ok" Seto said as the elevator stopped and slid open. Seth held Seto's hand as he walked to his office. When he opened the door he heard Seto gasp.

"Big isnt it Seto"

"Very big"

Seth walked Seto over to everything and showed him what was what and what it was used for. As Seto looked over at the book case, he saw a white dragan statue.

"Big brother?"

"Yes Seto" Seth said from his desk.

"What is this?"

"Bring it here please" Seth said. Seto picked up the statue and brought it over to his big brother.

"Oh this. This is a blue eyes white dragon." Seth said as he held up the statue. Seth looked at Seto's eyes and noticed that he was looking at the statue with wander.

"Do you want it?" Seth asked

"Do i want what?"

"The statue" Seth smiled

"What but big brother its yours!"

"But i want you to have it." Seth said as he gave Seto the dragon. Seto stared wide eyed at the statue.

"THANK YOU BIG BROTHER!" Seto said as he hugged Seth.

"Alright hahaha now kiddo i need to get back to work ok."

"K" Seto said as he sat down on the couch with his blueeyes white dragon statue.

Five hours went by ands Seth realized it was time for lunch.

"Seto are you hungry?"

"Yeah"

"Ok what would you like?"

"I dont care" Seto said. Seth ordered 2 subs up to his office.

"big brother can i go look around the Company for awhile?"

"Yeah but be careful seto ok. if you need me call me on this." Seth handed Seto his own personal cell phone and showed him how to use it. After Seto learned what he needed to know, Seto gave Seth a kiss on the cheek and left.

**(AN: GOD THAT WAS AN AWFUL CHAPTER! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM SORRY U GUYS BUT I COULDNT THINK OF HOW TO WRITE THIS.)**


End file.
